


Like Real People Do

by CrispyDen



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Blood, Fluff, Gore, M/M, Nurse!Makoto, Vampire hunting, Vampires, hunter!celestia, hunter!junko, officer!kiyotaka, vampire!byakuya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2018-11-19 05:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11306238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrispyDen/pseuds/CrispyDen
Summary: Togami has always been alone in his travels but has settled in a new area of Japan. With the aid of Officer Ishimaru, Togami can feed on victims without worry as long as he doesn't kill anyone. Once his victims start to die, Togami is forewarned of a Hunter that is after his head. After being brutally attacked, the Night Soul was whisked away by an ordinary hospital nurse. Unknown feelings begin to surge within Togami and he soon figures out his eternal life's final goal.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this fic is from the song Like Real People Do by Hozier! :D

The night had many things to offer with its bustling night-life. Some people were more safe than others, as always. Strange things hunted in the night and there were the people who hunted the hunters. Recent news articles and broadcasts had spoke about one serial killer on the prowl for men. Then another of someone attacking victims in the dead of night. Men were stabbed up against walls, crucified. The victims of the attackings all suffered from the same wounds. A single bite mark to either the neck, shoulder, forearm or even the wrist. Like this person was trying to spare them their lives. Most occult believers say it is the work of a vampire, I wouldn’t say they were wrong at all. It’s always an accident when they die, I never meant for anyone to die. Hunger can drive a one to do ungodly things. As for the men being murdered in such a distinct way is definitely not my handiwork. Humans are such strange creatures. They slaughter animals for consumption on a daily basis. But when a few get a bite from something unknown, the whole area goes into a frenzy. With so many people wanting the culprit destroyed, I need to keep my guard up. Though, I had at least one ally. He was a police officer who aided in keeping the rest of the precinct off my trail. Just as long as I didn’t kill anyone. Which is where my troubles began. I know Ishimaru didn’t say a word but, ever since my victims started to die. I also now have had a Hunter after me. Of course, I dare not stick around and find out what they look like. I’d rather stay as alive as I can get. In addition to having a Hunter tracking me, my trouble does not end there. 

Late at night, I was walking in the cold air. I spotted a young lady who was walking alone across the street. She had books clutched to her chest, muttering to herself. Her clothes looked worn down, like she had them for quite a long time. From the smell of her, she lived alone. Nobody to miss her if she came home a bit late. With what little information I had from my observations, I followed at a distance. Rather quickly, I closed in from behind. There wasn’t another soul on this run down street. What she was doing here was beyond me. Only the scum wallowed here. Without giving her a chance, I lashed my hand around her mouth and my other arm around her torso. She didn’t struggle much, just a few muffled attempts of speech. It was the same as always. 

My tactics never has changed much. Rip off anything covering the neck; her scarf. Expose the neck by pulling hair, if needed. I hated the feeling my fangs breaking into flesh but the taste of rich iron was like a breath of fresh air. Her body twitched as I held onto her tightly, her breathing was quick. It was easier to feed when they struggled a bit; keeping the blood pumping. Although, some of the blood dripped to the fractured concrete by our feet. The woman’s whole body went limp. I forced myself away, laying her down after giving the grotesque bite one last lick. My stomach was not sated, my hunger not dying. She fainted, it felt wrong to continue. I wiped my mouth, standing to leave. Shock gripped my chest when I felt a hand snag my ankle. The woman had regained consciousness! But something was very wrong. Her eyes were intense and a cruel laugh erupted from her throat. I tried to pull away, the woman wouldn’t release me. She got to her feet and reached under her long skirt. Scissors were in her hands. These were not normal scissors, they were strange looking to me. She lunged for me. 

I almost yelled out as the blades of the scissors were stabbed into my shoulder. The damned things were silver! Pain racked through my body, shoving the woman away from me before running away from the crazed demon. It was horrid pain, my shoulder bleeding heavily. With as much effort I could muster, I managed to stoe myself away in an abandoned warehouse. A pair of the silver scissors were jutting from my midsection. It was burning away at my muscle and flesh. There was no other pain such as that of silver. 

A sharp shout rang out of my throat as I pulled the blades from my body, throwing them across the open room. I wouldn’t stop bleeding on my own, I needed someone to feed from. Agony kicked at my side as I hauled myself up off the concrete then out of the doors. Damn that woman! Why didn’t she attack me when I first grabbed her? It didn’t make any sense at all to me. My head was getting heavy, my steps staggering. I must have looked like your every average drunkard stumbling in the brisk night air. It’s disgusting to be seen in such a way. My body hit the pavement, coughing up blood onto the sidewalk. Rapid footsteps approached me, scuffing along the ground. My vision was gone, my mind fading into unconsciousness. Hands grabbed ahold of my upper body, a garbled voice came from me. Blood was pooling in my mouth and throat. It felt like someone was putting me in the back of a car. The air smelled like cheap air freshener and rubbing alcohol. Soon, even my hearing failed me. Too much blood had left my body.

 

++++++++

 

This place was dark, the only light was candles strewn throughout the room. Many books were on the shelves lining one wall of the bedroom. Yes, I was in a bedroom. It was not mine but, I was laying in a bed with my shoulder and stomach bandaged with professional skill. Stitches and bandages were holding my flesh into one piece. Where was I? It smelled so strange. Like the person was trying to mask the stench of sanitizer alcohol and other medical smells. By all of this, I assumed some sort of doctor is the one who scraped me off the road. The door creaked open and a short figure entered. A man, about five foot three inches tall. Dressed in a green hoodie, a white apron, and baggy jeans with thick socks. He shouldered the door close, his arms had a basin of water and a rag in his teeth. What the hell..? The short man set down the bowl before dropping the rag into it. His hazel eyes fell on me, a smile rose on his face. 

“Ah, I’m glad you’re awake! I took into account that the sun may not be good for you, so I lit some candles,” he said calmly as he wrung the water out of the rag. I just sat there, blinking at this human calmly speaking to me like I was a normal person. 

“What do you mean the sunlight would not be good?” Playing dumb always made me feel, well.. dumb. But I had to try and put off an air that I was human. All he did was give me a smile and a chuckle.  “You’re funny, sir. No need to pretend. By the state of your wounds and the look of your teeth, you’ve proved me wrong on my belief in the supernatural.” 

I was speechless at his calm tone. He knew what I was? With that, I dropped my act and let my body relax. The man walked to me, placing the cool rag on my forehead. Cold water ran down my temples and into my hair; it felt delightful. He had the tenderness of a mother. 

“My name is Naegi by the way, Naegi Makoto. I’m a nurse at the hospital downtown,” he said with a nervous smile as he sat down in a chair beside the bed. Naegi Makoto, was the name of this human. What puzzled me the most was that he wasn’t afraid of me. On the contrary, he’s helping me. The only reason Officer Ishimaru was assisting me was that I was in need of his help. He didn’t condone my actions but he was a good person to help anyone he could. 

“Why are you helping me, Naegi?” I finally asked him. To be honest, the only human I ever had a full conversation with was Officer Ishimaru. And now.. thus nurse. 

He just smiled at me, “You were bleeding on the streets. I wasn’t gonna just let you die there. I’m immune to bystander syndrome!” 

A laugh escaped my lips but it was quickly cut short by a pang of agony in my chest. Naegi flinched and stood, grabbing a pot of tea before pouring it. “I don’t know how fast vampires heal but, you shouldn’t move around too much.” The nurse paused before looking at me, “I’m sorry, I never asked your name.”

My voice was snatched in my throat at the question. Dear God, I actually forgot my name for a brief moment.

“Togami Byakuya,” I said after a slight hesitation. 

He just smiled, “Togami. That sounds like a regal name or something.” 

Naegi’s words brought a warmth to my cheeks, a sensation I have never felt. A regal name? “Togami” was just a name, what was so powerful about it? It was truly beyond me. “Well, Togami, how about you get some blood in your stomach?” Naegi said without hesitation, pushing up the sleeve to his hoodie. No.. No it didn’t feel right. But, it didn’t seem like he was giving me an option. The nurse sat on the side of the bed after helping me sit up. I held his forearm in my hands before biting down into the flesh. The sickening breaking of his skin almost made my stomach turn. But his blood, it was decadent and dare I say.. perfect. 

His hand moved to my hair, comforting me it seemed. It was so odd. Affection as foreign to me but, he touched me without fear. He really did just want to help, huh? Somewhat like Ishimaru. But, this felt different. My stomach began to cramp, forcing me away from the bloody bite after licking it clean. Naegi wrapped up his arm with no issue before smiling at me. 

“Do you feel better?” he asked me. 

I answered with a wavering tone, “Somewhat. I can’t have too much or I’ll get sick.” The nurse had me lay back down before checking my stitches. His touch was so delicate. A feeling my body has rarely felt. I didn’t see him as a food source. I saw him as a human being. A living creature. I saw him as Naegi Makoto.


	2. Chapter 2

On the television was the investigation of my own scene from last night. Police interviewed the woman I attacked and they even caught me on camera this time. But as always, I saw the master editing skill of my dear friend Ishimaru. He had made it blurry as to not see my face. As if on cue, there was a knock from the front of the home. Makoto was outside the bedroom, doing his housework. The door creaked open and there were the sounds of those boots on the doorway. He took them off.  _ Thump! Thump!  _ Exactly the same weight. How kind of him to visit me. A knock sounded on the bedroom door and in walked in my dear friend, Officer Ishimaru. He gave me a sigh before tossing my glasses onto my lap. 

“You’re getting careless,” was all he said as he examined the wounds on my chest and stomach. 

“What does it matter to you? You have yet to arrest me for what I have done. I haven’t killed anyone, Taka.” I muttered with a soft hiss. 

“Yes, that was the agreement but, I’ve found now six people dead. All of which had your bite on them and no other wounds. Toxicology reports state a high level of a anticoagulante in their systems. Togami, if there is anyone else, it has to be either another vampire or you broke our agreement.”

My chest lurched at the thought of another Night Soul in my city. I’d surely kill them if I crossed them. But if not, then there was indeed something wrong going on. 

“We better be on the lookout for any other vampires. I’ve caught wind that a hunter is already on route so watch your back.” Ishimaru said to me before handing me a cellphone. “Just call me if you see something out of the norm for you, Togami. I’ll be there as fast as I can.” The man paused then looked to me, “And as for your little nurse friend… Make sure he doesn’t blab about this. Or things will get bad in this city.”

That was that. He was gone. I heard him thank Naegi for his time before lacing his boots and leaving. Rushed footsteps, a small slip and then the door handle moved. Naegi moved in quickly before closing the door. He seemed rather flustered by a policeman at his door. Makoto approached me with a small breath, having me lay back down. “I’ve never had an officer in the house and you should be laying down, Togami.” Honestly, there wasn’t any pain at all. I didn’t notice that it wasn’t hurting but, I let Naegi slide his hand over my chest to lay me back. His touch was warm, giving a chill down my spine. 

“Do you have any family?” Naegi asked as his soft hands began to remove the bandages from my abdomen. No, I didn’t have family. They damn near killed me when I was bitten. Casted out into the world with nothing to give me worth. My only focus was keeping myself alive and avoiding being hunted. My eyes glanced to Makoto who just kept quiet. Damn this inner monolog, I didn’t say anything. “Sorry I, um, I’m not used to conversation anymore. No, I don’t have a family.”

Makoto felt over the stitches in my side, carefully cutting them to remove them. I wish he would have pulled them out faster, the slow tugging was very unsettling. “What about a place to stay? When I found you, you were wearing rags…” Makoto continued.

 

“What about a place to stay?” 

 

“D..Do you have a home?”

 

What the hell was wrong with me? My mind wasn’t processing correctly, I felt like I was drowning within myself. “No,” was my simple answer. “I’ve been homeless since I was fifthteen.” 

Naegi didn’t seem to like that answer. It wasn’t exactly the best thing but, at least I could feed and find shelter when the weather was bad. Taka said he would have offered me a room in his home if his partner wasn’t so sceptical to the supernatural. He has told me stories of Oowada; we wouldn’t get along. 

Sharp pain pulled at my side, a hiss escaping my lips. Naegi let out a small shout. My hand was tight around his wrist; he was trembling. The scissors felt to the floor, a bit of blood on them. Makoto swallowed a bit, “I’m sorry I-”

I let go before he could apologize. It hurt; my stomach. He as already bruising. Pulling myself to my knees, I leaned over and carefully took his hand. “I-I’m so sorry I..” the words just fell from my mouth. He didn’t say anything in return, allowing me to feel my claws over the worsening bruise. This happens all the time, why do I suddenly feel bad? He was letting me touch his skin, Naegi felt so warm. Closer. I needed to get closer. Naegi stood up, making me sit back on the bed. His arms wrapped around my neck, pulling himself closer to me. Was this… okay? Was it normal? Makoto moved onto the bed as well, damn near in my lap. Why? I couldn’t grasp it at all. 

“Come on now, put your arms around me!” Makoto said with a laugh. “The warmth feels nice, right?” 

He was comforting me. Naegi was so warm, I did as he said. Body heat was something I longed to have again. I want to make his heat my own. Naegi shouldn’t have opened himself to me, it would just end in despair. Closer still, I needed him closer. Just like that, I had him resting in my lap. His cheeks were the hottest part of his body; scarlet heat. More… closer. I tested how close I could be, leaning my chin onto his shoulder. Cheeks touching, he reached up and pulled his hoodie to the side. No words were spoken. He said it was okay. My hands supported his lower back as my fangs broke through his shoulder skin. Naegi flinched with his own hands tugging at my hair slightly. Such a tender place for me to bite, why did he let me? Maybe I should have stopped asking myself questions. Naegi was mine now. His hands let go of my hair, softly petting through it. “It’s okay, Togami. You didn’t mean to grab me, it was reflex.”

The hated yet intoxicating smell of iron wafted to my nose as I licked over the large bite. “Is this your way of saying that you forgive me?” I asked in a whisper. Makoto smiled and placed his hands on my cheeks before nodding. “Accidents happen. “ It was understanding. The thing that was missing in my life. For fifthteen years… understanding. He got it. Naegi actually saw me as something, not just a parasite or predator. Naegi Makoto was what I longed for. What made me feel again. I wouldn’t call it love just yet, more of a cautionary courtship. He had a air to him, making him seem so approachable. I had to keep my distance for now. 

My hands felt his hips, having him move off of me so I could stand. “Thank you,” I muttered before feeling over my side. Hospital clothes, there has to be some. “Can I have something warm to drink?”

Makoto gave a confused expression before standing with a nod, “Yeah, I’ll be right back..” with a soft bow, he exited the room. With haste, I dressed myself in what would fit and made sure to cover myself from head to toe. Going outside was suicide but, I needed to leave. I needed to get away just for now and there was no subtle way to go about it. Staying until night was not an option. Besides, there was someone out there framing me for murders and is going to end up in my death regardless. My mind was made up at that moment, I have to cut off Naegi… be the stereotype I hated the most. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this took so long but adult life sucks????


End file.
